Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse
is a made for television animated comedy drama film directed by Genndy Tartakovsky with Jessica Borutski producing, being the third Collin the Speedy Boy made for television movie. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and was released on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on June 11, 2019, following its DVD release the next week and airing on Cartoon Network the following week. It is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018. A sequel, titled Collin the Speedy Boy: Across the Alternate Dimensions, is set to be released on December 19, 2020. Synopsis After an invention accident, multiverse versions of CTSB characters appear. When a very big threat arrives at FingerTown and the world, they team up to save not only FingerTown, but the entire world too. Will they succeed? Plot In an oridinary nighttime in FingerTown, Collin and his Speed of Light team has stopped Bryte once again, saving FingerTown. After her defeat, Bryte complained she is failing and was about to give up, until a figure by the name of The Dimension Lord, who makes a deal with her that together they can end the world and finally defeat Collin. The next day, Collin and his friends are invited by Handy for his new big invention. Impressed by the invention, Collin lets Handy test it. The invention suddenly goes haywire, and it explodes, sending the alternate version of characters into the main universe. Surviving the blast, Collin notices that Gurkha and Sharp has captured Abigail, and attempted to defeat them, only for them to get defeated by a figure, leaving Abigail out, where Collin rescues still. Later that night, he is greeted by the same figure, revealing to be Alexis Doll with his powers. Alexis takes Collin to a cave, where he greets other Collins. Shortly after the meeting, they get attacked by a speedy figure named Starspeed, who gets defeat later by The Peacocks and The Hummingbird. Meanwhile, his friends notice he is missing and look after him... with the help of the Alexises, Abigail (Frostburn) and Bryte of Alexis's universe. As the Collins, The Peacocks and Sara realize that The Dimension Lord is planning to end the world, they decide to plan to stop him, only for them to bump into Zane, whom they attack while his friends attack Major Collin. After escaping from Zane, Starspeed captures Collin and all of his friends. He later reveals himself to be the Collin of the future, where he failed to stop The Dimension Lord and Bryte from ending the world, and he was the only survivor and is caged with Lord and Bryte, who entered a relationship. As years passed by, he grew bitter and bitter and broke out of the cage, becoming Starspeed and goes back in time using his newly-learned speed-traveling to make sure his future lives. Collin saves Starspeed from being squashed to death after his ship explodes. Having a change of heart, Starspeed agrees to help the heroes while accepting his fate. They sneak to the Elefish Cave with success, and the heroes defeat the goons. Making sure that Collin succeeds in defeating them and not having his future like his, Starspeed boosts him, defeating The Dimension Lord and Bryte and the Abigails banishes The Dimension Lord within the crystal. Before he and his timelines gets erased from existance, Starspeed proudly tells Collin to keep up the good work and save the world. Peace was restored in FingerTown. With Voodoo and Handy's help, the heroes was able to bring back his timeline to life as an alternate future where Starspeed reunites with Alexis (now with a name Pink Bolt). In the mid-credit scene, we see Miranda Phillips from The Mystic Woods, being more serious as she grabs her suit and turns into the Peacock. In the post credit scene, we see Evelynn (Fire Gal) and Alexis (Ice) testing out their gadget, teleporting them to The Emerald Haven, where they get greeted by one of the Synergy Rangers, Spencer Flanagan/The Bomb. Characters Heroes *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Main)' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a teenage boy with the powers of speed, and the main version. *'Alexis Doll/Alexis the Speedy Girl '(voiced by Tara Strong) - a teenage girl and the alternate version of Alexis Doll who is gifted with speed powers after the death of Collin in her dimension. *'Collin Bubbly/Collin the Speedy Dolphin' (voiced by ) - a comedic animal version of Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Classic Collin Brady/Classic Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a 1993-1999 version of Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (20s)' (voiced by ) - a 1920s version of Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Courtney Bassham and S.P.E.E.D.Y.' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a steampunk girl who rides a speedy robotic wolf named S.P.E.E.D.Y. Allies *'Cooper Elledge' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Brussels Griffon who is Collin's best pal/pet, also gifted with the powers of speed. *'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - an opossum who is Collin's trustworthy pal. *'Alexis Doll' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teen girl who likes to flurt with Collin, being one of Collin's crushes. *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an Argentine-American teen girl who is Collin's love interest. *'Trent Wright '(voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a teen boy with an ability to shapeshift. *'The Wesdragon' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a dragon who was once a teenage human boy named Wesley Ledlow. *'Maddie Crowell/The Peacock' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who takes on a deadly bird vilagetine. **'Sara Chaney/The Hummingbird' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD. *'Halie Seymour/The Peacock' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - an alternate version of The Peacock from Alexis's universe. *'Alexis Doll (1960s)' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - an alternate version of Alexis Doll who is the protector of her FingerTown, using her hammer and her weapons to defeat her enemies. She became one of the three popular characters of the movie. *'Alexandra Doll' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a steampunk counterpart of Alexis Doll who TBD. *'Alexis Doll/The Peacock' (voiced by TBD) - an alternate version of The Peacock from Abigail's universe, while as well as the universe from Collin: Alternate. *'Teary Eyed Bryte (AtSG)' (voiced by TBD) - an alternate version of Bryte who, unlike her main counterpart, is friendly. *'Abigail Johnson' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who cares for everyone, and also a good hacker. *'Abigail Johnson/Frostburn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - an face painted hero, alternate version of Abigail from her universe where she is the chosen protector of FingerTown. Villains *'The Dimension Lord' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a dragon-like figure who TBD and is the main antagonist. *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD. *'Major Collin' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a steampunk version of Collin who, unlike his main counterpart, is evil, and has speed. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy/Starspeed' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a self-proclaimed best fast hunter. He was later revealed to be the Collin of the future, where he was the only survivor in FingerTown after Bryte and Dimension Lord killed everyone but (seemingly) him, and grew bitter. Later reforms to help them stop Dimension Lord and is erased from existance after his defeat, later revived as a hero in the alternate futuristic apocalyptic dimension, where he reunites with Alexis of his future. *'Zane' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a sadistic Face Paint. *'The Elefish King' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD. One-line characters/cameos *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (AtSG)' (voiced by Chris Pine) - an alternate version of Collin from Alexis's universe who died saving Alexis. *'LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a LEGO minifigure replica of Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Alexis Doll/Pink Bolt' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - the Alexis Doll of Starspeed's (now alternate) future who survived, appearing in the end of the film. *'Alexis Doll/Ice' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - the Alexis Doll from the future who controls ice and can even breathe ice. *'Evelynn Rodridguez/Fire Gal' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an alternate version of Evelynn who breathes fire. *'Miranda Phillips/The Peacock' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - an alternate version of The Peacock from The Mystic Woods who is more violent than Maddie or Halie. Similar to Halie, she has paint on her legs. She only appears in a cameo. Production Transcript Quotes *'Collin:' And how did you know for a fact you are me from the future? *'Starspeed:' Because... I was the only survivor. (they all gasp) *'Collin:' How did you... survive? *(reserved for Coolot) Soundtrack The soundtrack for the made for tv movie is being composed by John Debney. Reception Critical response received universal critical acclaim from critics and audiences alike, calling it the best Collin the Speedy Boy made for television movie ever, as well as being one of the best CTSB media in existence. Viewer Report Accolades Sequel Main article: Collin the Speedy Boy: Across the Alternate Dimensions In June 4, 2019, a week before Speedyverse premieres on Adult Swim and about 2 weeks before it premieres on Cartoon Network, Tartakovsky said that if the movie does successful enough, there is a chance that they may make a sequel. However, on June 24, 2019, Tartakovsky offically confirmed a sequel is coming and would release in 2020. One of the planned things in the sequel is the relationship between Starspeed and Pink Bolt. He also confirmed that Miranda / Peacock, Evelynn / Fire Gal and Alexis / Ice would have more major roles as there would be different Abigails. Jayden Letson and Katie Clark are confirmed to appear in the sequel. The Beautiful Avians and The Buzzard are confirmed to appear as well. Comic spin-offs Main article: The Mystic Peacock, Alexis's 1960s and FingerTown Apocalpyse Trivia *This is the first made for television Collin the Speedy Boy movie since 2005's Collin: The Three Muskateers. *This is The Peacock and The Hummingbird's TCoCTSB debut. *Miranda Phillips makes a cameo appearance as an alternate version of The Peacock. **There were rumors that Archtive Partners are doing a Miranda Phillips/The Peacock spin-off comic, but it was soon confirmed as The Mystic Peacock. **A comic with the 1960s Alexis Doll is also confirmed. **They also considered a 6-issue miniseries starring both Pink Bolt and Starspeed. *This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy television movie to be rated TV-PG-V. **This is also the first episode of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy with that rating. **This is mainly due to the main Collin's sacrifice and being erased from existance in the near climax. *The Alexis the Speedy Girl version of Collin Brady is based off the Peter Parker / Spider Man of Miles' universe from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *Starspeed is similar to Rex Dangervest, because: **Both are future version of main characters (Starspeed is the future Collin and Rex is the future Emmet) **Both are villains **Both redeemed, and are erased from existance (however, Starspeed was erased earlier (and was brought back as a hero) while Rex was erased later) *This is Larry Brantley's first time voicing in an non-anime media since Soundshock the Griffin. *This is the first time ever that Collin the Speedy Boy actually cried. **However, that was in the alternate future where he failed to stop Dimension Lord and Bryte. *This has elements from Collin the Speedy Boy: Dimension Crisis, although this has more positive reviews. *It is inspired by the 2018 Oscar-winning animated film,'' Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse''. *The film also had LEGO theme as well, being part of the CTSB sets. *There are rumors that Courtney Bassham, the hero of FingerTown in the steampunk dimension, actually exists in the main universe as well, just not in FingerTown. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-PG-V Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Coolot's ideas